Slender: Dominance
by Autumn Reid
Summary: It's sex. Plain and simple as that. Kinky, MxM, Don't like, Don't read. I don't own Slender or Jeff the Killer.


Rating: M (SEX and Language)

Pairing: Jeff the killer/ Slenderman

**Dominance**

* * *

Slenderman sat next to Jeff turning to him blankly. "Kiss me." Slenderman demanded and Jeff blinked.

"What? No I-" His voice was cut off by a pair of lips plastered against his.

Slenderman flipped them over hovering over Jeff as they kissed. His skilled tongue eagerly trying to coast Jeff along. Jeff couldn't handle it. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be doing it. But he couldn't stop himself from moaning as Slenderman's hand's wandered his body. Slenderman's other hand tugged roughly on Jeff's hair receiving a deep moan.

"Masochist, huh?" He said. Jeff blushed a bit trying to wiggle away but Slenderman held him in place. "I can hear your heartbeat Jeff. I know you want this." He pulled Jeff back down to him biting down harshly on his neck. Jeff shouted and Slenderman covered his mouth. "We wouldn't want my brothers to hear. They'd walk in without knocking you know." Slenderman said continued nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin.

Jeff's body became hypersensitive to him. Everything began with an innocent touching; his cheek, his face progressed to a firm grip roaming around his body. Jeff whimpered hating himself for loving it so much. He tried to stop the unwanted pleasure but he knew it was pointless. In this state, Slenderman was going to get what he wanted.

"Jeff?" Slenderman whispered and he turned to him black eyes looking over his face. "Take off your pants." He ordered and Jeff felt the need to rebel to do anything but his hands betrayed him as he unbuttoned his jeans. Jeff shivered in the cold are as something hard poked his ass. He scrambled up only to be stopped by a large hand.

"What were you expecting?" He asked whispering into Jeff's ear, his long tongue trailing down Jeff's cheek. "You knew from the beginning your ass was gonna be impaled by me" Slenderman grabbed hold of Jeff's face smashing their bruised lips together again.

Jeff tried again to stop him pushing against his chest, his arms, anything. Slenderman chuckled " You know-" He pulled off Jeff's jacket followed by his shirt before grabbing him by his hair again and guided him to the floor to kneel in front of him. Jeff struggled fruitlessly against the hand. "It just makes me harder watching you struggle."

Slenderman unzipped his pants tossing his jacket and shirt over with Jeff's. He took off his jeans sitting across from him in his black boxers. Jeff looked at the bulge before Slenderman's grip tightened, snapping several strands of his hair. He nudged Jeff closer and Jeff looked up at him looming over the him. He reached forward trying to stop the assault.

"You're going to have to take it into your mouth eventually Jeff" Slenderman chimed, pulled his face closer. "I have all night." Jeff looked up before slowly reaching into his boxer gripping the heated flesh and pulling it out. There was no way that was fitting in his mouth. "Suck." Jeff looked at it before shaking his head.

Slenderman frowned opening Jeff's mouth and slammed into it. Jeff knew he was choking but could do nothing about it as the thick flesh crammed its way down his throat. He tried to pull back as he deep-throated the man the vibrations of his gagging pulling a moan from Slenderman. "Fuck, Jeff..." He groaned thrusting into his mouth. Jeff ripped away gasping for air and Slenderman's tentacle wrapped around his neck holding him in place. "I said suck." he ordered and Jeff looked around. He couldn't submit that easily.

He turned away and something began to brush down his back. It curled around his waist twice before settling on his hardened nipples teasing them. Jeff groaned a bit as the tentacles attacked him, wrapping around his legs and arms. One curling around his member pumping him agonizingly slow. He moaned again and Slenderman brushed himself against Jeff's cheek. "Suck." he said and Jeff complied taking him into his mouth.

Slenderman groaned tossing his head back and Jeff bobbed his head up and down tasting the white flesh. He bobbed in time with the pumping and what he couldn't fit into his mouth he gripped, choosing to stoke instead. Slenderman groaned again watching the scene play out. His tentacle pumped harder Jeff crying out around him the vibrations ricocheting through him.

"S-Stop!" Jeff managed as he felt his end coming.

"Why Jeff?"

"I'm gonna come." he groaned the thrusting continuing.

"Don't."

"I can't stop it."

"I said you're not allowed to cum, unless you ask nicely." Jeff wanted to resist but his mouth betrayed him licking up the white shaft.

"Please, let me cum." He begged and Slenderman pushed himself into Jeff's mouth.

"Go ahead." Jeff groaned as the pumping continued at inhuman speed before his orgasm hit him making him see stars, the entire time calling out Slenderman's name. Jeff collapsed as Slender's tentacles lifted him to the bed spreading his legs.

"No." Jeff said and Slenderman cocked his head.

"No?" Slender pounced on Jeff his tentacles holding him in place as he turned his head a bit. "I don't think you understand the situation quite yet Jeff." Jeff watched helplessly as he guided his member to Jeff's entrance. "I take what I want, when I want. I could fuck you on the living room floor in front of everyone and you would have no say in the matter. You're helpless, and you love every minute of it". Slenderman snapped inside of him covering Jeff's lips with his own as he screamed out in pain.

Slenderman was gracious enough to wait before finally pulling out until his head remained inside and thrust back in. Jeff cried out a mixture with pleasure and pain as Slenderman rocked them pounding into the man. "This is what your body deserves you little slut." he growled into his ear. "I'm surprised I held out this long. You walking around here in those stupid tight jeans and hoodies sitting a bit too close to me or falling asleep on my shoulder gripping my arm. You have no idea what little things like that do to me, you like to tease me all day long" He licked the outer shell of Jeff's ear loving his shivers. "This is what you're gonna get every day you stay here" he fisted Jeff's hair pulling his head back as he positioned them taking Jeff into his lap the rest of his member sinking into him.

Jeff cried out again as Slenderman pulled his head aside biting down on his collarbone harshly. "You're mine now. To do with what I wish. Do you understand?" Jeff panted and Slenderman thrust harder. " .Understand?" he said every word with a thrust.

"Yes!" Jeff cried and Slenderman grabbed his thighs forcing him to bounce in time with his thrusts.

Jeff hated himself right now. He moaned like a little slut, loving the submission. Loving the way Slenderman was handling him, how he directed him. He couldn't deny it. He wanted it desperately. He wrapped his arms around Slenderman pressing their lips together again tangling their tongues in a heated dance. Slenderman smiled into the kiss. Jeff moaned clinging to Slenderman like a lifeline. "Harder...Please...Harder..." he moaned. Slenderman complied.

"Where'd your spirit go? None left? Get a thick cock in your ass and you shut up? I'll have to remember that." Slenderman slammed into him harder Jeff panting as they bounced in sync.

"Slenderman..." Jeff moaned his name his hand reaching for his own neglected member.

"Ah ah ah" Slenderman gripped his hand watching it twitch as he reached for himself. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" Jeff groaned again pressing his head into Slenderman's chest.

"Please"

"Please what?"

"Please let me touch myself." the words tasted like vinegar coming out of his mouth but Slenderman let go none the less laying out on his back.

"I want to watch you bounce as you do it." He said and a blush rose to Jeff's cheeks again as he began to bounce Slenderman watching the entire time. Jeff pumped himself in time as he impaled himself onto Slender's member before the being rolled them Jeff landing on his back. Slender loomed above him again continuously rocking the two of them. Jeff's moans mixed with Slenderman's as they just simply rocked in time with each other. Jeff wrapped his legs around Slender's waist as Slenderman pressed their chests together. A tentacle sneaked in gripping Jeff again.

"Slender-I-"

"Go ahead." Jeff moaned his back arching as another mind blowing orgasm ripped through him. His muscles clenched around Slenderman until he couldn't move cumming inside Jeff. He rolled over onto his back the two panting slightly as they laid in silence. "You're mine." Slenderman said and Jeff covered himself in embarrassment.

"I know" He muttered rolling over away from Slenderman. Jeff sighed before a tentacle wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to Slender. They laid in silence for a second before Jeff turned to lay his head against Slenderman's chest. He nuzzled closer sleep taking him and barely noticed Slenderman's warm arm wrapping around him protectively and holding him as he fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I'm not even sorry. I blame Tumblr, around 13 hours without sleep and my Impulsive personalityxD Hope you enjoyed it. Please review it makes me smile :)


End file.
